


If You Really Want A Roman Solder

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: THAT scene is just everything and while my little fic will never do it justice, I post it to celebrate the wonderful thing we call MFMM Flashfic.Thank you whopooh and olderbynow for organizing something that is so much fun.





	If You Really Want A Roman Solder

“How can you protest when you have no idea what it is I have in mind?”

 

“Because nine times out of ten what you have in mind gives me grief.”

 

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson paused, confused. There was something about this conversation that was giving him a great feeling of deja vu but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He metaphorically shook his head to chase the intruding thought away and faced his adversary, he needed his wits about him.

 

“Don't be like that Jack, I'm sure you are exaggerating.”

 

“I'm sure I am not. In fact I still have nightmares over some of your escapades. Especially your penchant for breaking and entering.”

 

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher replaced her empty whiskey glass on the side table and slowly sidled up to the handsome man who was leaning on the fireplace mantel. Jack stood his ground, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught, then deciding the best defence was a good offence and sent the first volley.

 

“And don't think I have forgotten about the last time you tried to get me in that ridiculous costume.”

 

She smirked and stopped inches from him, as was her modis operandi. Lifting her hand to curl loosely around his lapel, she caressed it, then slowly drew her fingers down the length of it.

 

The Detective Inspector, resolutely determined to withstand her tactics, met her coy look with a studiously stern one of his own. However, as her hand continued to travel lower, his traitorous body caused the colour to rise in his face and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Damn.

 

“There is nothing ridiculous about that costume. It's befitting of an heroic warrior.”

 

Jack huffed. “It has no trousers ... no... no... bottom part to it what so ever that I can see.”

 

“Oh it is not, the leather skirt goes to your knees. You show less it a bathing costume.”

 

“But it's your Aunt's fundraising gala. She's already scandalized enough with our working partnership, “ Jack groused. “If I show up dressed like that, ' he gestured wildly at the Roman solder costume laid out on the chaise, “it would tip her right over the edge.”

 

“Oh Jack, you silly man. You have it all wrong. This is the costume I picked out for you for the gala.” Phryne proceeded to walk to the front hall closet and produced another garment bag, which she brought back into the parlour and unzipped. Inside there looked to be a man's white tie and tails, with some sort of decorative head of state type sash and various medals draping the front.”

 

“I think you would look very dashing as a visiting prince and I shall be on your arm as your ravishing consort, wearing a devastating dress.”

 

Jack conceded that the selection was not too bad, he could probably keep his dignity in this one. But he looked back over at the dreaded Roman solder costume and shuddered.

 

“So why on earth did you bring out that.. that... Roman thing?” he asked.

 

“Oh, Jack,” she simpered, “Just for tonight, when we're alone, I thought that you would indulge me once and put on that costume.” The fire in her eyes belied any teasing or humour.

 

Well, what could he say to that as visions of a golden winged helmet, a tiny white bandeau and long white skirt slit up to mid-thigh swam before him. He coughed, then smiled ever so slightly at her, walked over, picked up the solder costume and lifted his arm for her to take.

 

As she smirked up at him, eyes full of joy, he lead her to the stairs to the second level and proclaimed,

 

“ _Give me my robe, put on my crown; I have Immortal longings in me” ..._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
